1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to retractable handrails for use with recreational vehicles to provide handrail support with respect to exterior stairs leading into the recreational vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cantilevered handrail which requires no secondary port when in an extended, useful position.
2. Prior Art
Design of recreational vehicles (RV) has included increased storage area underneath the living area. This necessarily required the use of stairs for accessing the interior of the motor home, and including exterior stairs which extend or retract at the base of the RV. Such changes in RV design have increased the need for hand railing for use as part of the RV entry.
The adaptation of a trailer or recreational vehicle with an exterior handrail has long been practiced. U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,550 by Gregory illustrates one design approach wherein a handrail includes a slide track adapted with a tracking member. Attached to this tracking member is a portrait which extends from the wall of the motor home or RV to the sliding member within the handrail track. Adjustment of the handrail from a closed position to an extended position is accomplished by sliding the tracking member along the handrail track to an appropriate inclination. The tracking member is then locked in place, resulting in a support post being positioned between the tracking member and wall of the RV.
A second disclosure, U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,352 illustrates the use of a hinged support bar which allows rotation of the handrail from a closed position to a fully extended orientation. When in the extended position, the hinged support post rotates out and is supported at its upper leg within the handrail body. In the retracted position, the upper support leg rotates back against the wall of the RV, allowing the handrail to be vertically oriented flush with respect to the RV wall.
Several disadvantages arise by virtue of the support post which extends between the RV and the distal end of the handrail. For example, this post projects outward from the RV exterior wall and poses an obstacle which may catch items of clothing, objects carried into and from the RV, and represents a hazard to children who may be playing around the RV. Furthermore, the support post presents a likely target to grasp as he turns and enters the doorway of the RV. In most instances, such collapsible handrails are not designed to receive a pulling force along with the length of the support post. Contrary, such support posts are structurally designed to bear a load applied along the longitudinal axis and not transverse with respect thereto. Finally, the presence of the support post does not contribute to a clean and attractive structure because of the multiple brackets or braces required to mount the handrail at one end and the support post at another. It would appear to those skilled in the art there are other disadvantages with respect to prior art handrails which have remained unresolved for many years, despite the structural changes with respect to recreational vehicles and the enhanced need for handrail devices.